The present invention relates to a device for cleaning air brushes.
Air brushes are used for spraying paints onto respective objects. After a certain time of use of an air brush or for changing the colors of paint, the air brush must be cleaned. The cleaning spray of paint is generally released into the ambient atmosphere. Since such a release leads to pollution of the atmosphere with the paints and other contaminants, it was proposed to use special devices for spraying the paint through or into them, to minimize the pollution of the ambient atmosphere. Some of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 232,141; 205,665; 418,738; 578,671; 1,396,584; 2,778,448; 2,512,542; 2,978,186; 3,584,787; 3,815,819; 4,113,454; 4,606,776; 4,671,708. The devices disclosed in these patents can be further improved in the sense of simplification of their construction and increase of efficiency of cleaning.